Grimer and Charmander: True BFFS
by Boolia
Summary: The funny duo in my parodies star in their first ever fanfic! Grimer and Charmander are the best of friends, true BFFs. Then one day, Charmander joins a dangerious gang: The Blazin' Pyros. Charmander and Grimer fight. Can the two ever be friends again?
1. Chapter 1

Grimer and Charmander: True BFFs

Part one

"_Wow!"_ Magby breathed as he and Azuril gazed at the land below their tree house. The two ware putting on a play of _Bridge to Pokebithia_ with their friends and siblings. They were rehearsing, and Grimer was in a director's chair with his megaphone, being director just for the day.

"What do we call this place?" Magby asked. Azuril thought a second before she spoke.

"_Pokebithia."_ She answered.

"_Cut_!" Grimer shouted in his megaphone. "That's a wrap! That was awesome!" Magby and Azuril climbed down the tree.

"You like it?" Azuril wanted to know.

"Yeah, yeah!" Grimer told them. "You really nailed it!"

"A job well done!" Charmander added. Azuril and Magby jumped down of the tree.

"_Thanks!"_ Magby said and looked at them. "Will you guys be here for the final performance?"

"_You bet_!" Grimer promised. "We wouldn't be anywhere else!" Magby and the aqua mouse smiled. Grimer then put an arm around his salamander like friend. "But I don't want to go anywhere without my best homie."

_"Awe_!" Charmander sighed. "And I don't want to go without my best friend Grimer."

"_Okay!_" Azuril said. "We love to have you, espcially together!"

_"Yeah_!" Magby added. "You guys are BFFs. Like Lola and Jessie, you guys are inseparable!"

_"And us!"_ The Mime Jr. Triplets added together.

"Ambs mes and Boss." Pichu piped up Azuril and Magby looked at them all, then back to Grimer and Charmander.

"Yeah, we are." Grimer agreed. He and Charmander smiled at each other.

"Well see ya!" Magby called good bye as he, his brothers and sisters went to their house.

"Good kids." Charmander observed. "Good and smart kids. Their parents are proud to have them. Their play will be a success for sure."

"Yeah." Grimer said. "Well, time to go! Come on!" He and Charmander walked to their houses.

"Okay, let's _go!" _Charmander agreed with his friends.

The two pokemon then heard sounds of motorbikes. They saw them speeding in the distance. A Houndoom was racing with them, keeping the right pace with the bikes.

"Look a motorcycle gang!" Grimer spoke.

"_Oooh!_" Charmander said in awe, running to get a closer look. "Look how fast they are!"

Grimer nodded in agreement, then his eyes grew huge as there, speeding to where Charmander was standing, a motorcycle. It was going to run over him at any second!

"Char, _WATCH OUT_!" Grimer screamed. He tossed himself and attacked Charmander. The two tumbled on the ground. The motorcyclists laughed as they all circled around Charmander and Grimer.

The bikers then stopped. They then took off their helmets, revealing themselves. There was a Combusken, Charmeleon, Monferno, Quilava, Growlithe, and a Vulpix. Charmander stood up.

"You guys are amazing!" Charmander told them. "Are you a motorcycle gang?" Vulpix smiled.

"Yes we are." She answered. The Houndoom then jumped in front of the salamander pokemon.

"I am Houndoom." He explained. "And I'm the leader of this gang we formed ourselves called The Blazin' Pyros!" He looked at Vulpix, and jumped beside her.

"And this is my girl." Vulpix looked at him.

"I'm _not_ your girl!" She spoke.

_"Cool_!" Charmander said with awestruck, stars in eyes. "You guys' must be the best gang in the whole universe."

"Well, we don't like to brag." Growlithe said. "But yeah, we're the best gang ever."

"On the face of the Earth!" Charmeleon bragged. "Better then those other gangs."

"So, will you like to join?" Houndoom asked. "We have a spare helmet."

"Oh yeah, most certainly!" Charmander quickly said.

"_Great_! Then hop on with Monferno, and lets…"

"I'm sure Char will love to." Grimer told them. "But right now, we are walking home together, so if you don't mind, we'll be on our way." Grimer pushed Charmander gently to the path.

_"Hmmph_" Combuskan said. "Walking is for losers."

"_Yeah!"_ Monferno added. "So kid, if you want to be cool, you got to ride in style, like us!"

"Okay." Charmander decided.

"That's quite alright." Grimer said. "But we prefer the exercise, so…" Charmander hopped in the back of Monferno's motorcycle, and put on his the spare helmet in the back seat. Grimer couldn't believe what his friend was doing.

"Char, what're you _doing_?" Grimer wanted to know. "We've always walked on non rainy days remember? It's what we do. You don't want a ride do you? I mean, our houses are a ten minute walk from here, so why ride?"

"Sorry Grimer." Charmander told him. "But I want to ride in _style!_ You understand, don't you?" The rest of the gang got their helmets on, and hopped on their vehicles, except Houndoom.

"Well yeah, but…"

"_Great,_ see you at home!" He and the gang started their engines, and drove on the road. Grimer coughed in the smoke.

"See you at home bud." Grimer sighed sadly, and started for home.

When Grimer got home, he found a note taped on his door. He picked up the note and looked at it.

"Dear Grimer," it read. "The Blazin' Pyros and I are hitting the road some more. Hope you don't mind. BFF, Charmander." Grimer sighed again.

"Have fun Char." He said before going in and shutting the door behind him. "Have fun."

That night, Charmander didn't come home. Grimer sadly ate dinner by himself, and then went to bed.

Charmander and the gang went to Chansey's house.

"What are we doing here guys'? Charmander asked. "I should be home. I always have dinner at Grimer's. So, I should…" He was about to leave when Growlithe stopped him.

"I-I have to go guys'." The salamander told them. "Grimer is expecting me and…"

"If you go." Monferno told him. "Then you're not cool."

"You don't want to be lame do you?" Charmeleon asked.

"Well no, but…"

"Then do what we do_. Come on! _Don't be a baby_."_ Charmeleon took the ironing table from Chansey's closet, and closed it.

"What are we doing with Chansey's ironing table?"

"We're stealing it, taking it for our own." Charmander gasped.

_"Stealing_? But we'll get arrested! Stealing is against the law. I'm telling Chansey" He was about to yell, when Monferno, and Growlithe hushed him by placing their paws and hands over his mouth.

"_Shhh_!" Houndoom told him. "If you want to be cool and hang with us, you got to be quiet, okay?" Monferno and Growlithe released their hands and paws off of Charmander's mouth.

"Okay." He said. "I won't interrupt anymore. Do whatever." Vulpix didn't like this, but sighed, and went with it.

At Jigglypuff's, they did the same.

"Um, I don't think we should do this guys." Charmander said. "I really don't. We can get in real trouble."

"If we get caught." Monferno said. "Which we won't, so don't worry."

"Well okay." Vulpix sighed again, but still went with it.

They drove home on their motorcycles when they were done.

_"I've been robbed_!" Chansey shrieked the next morning. Grimer and the kids raced over from rehearsal to see what the commotion was about.

"_What's the matter?"_ Grimer wanted to know.

"Yeah, what's wrong Mom?" The Triplets chanted.

"Someone stole my ironing table." Chansey replied. The Triplets gasped in shock.

"But who would steal an _ironing table_?" Magby asked.

"_Mine's gone too_!" Jigglypuff cried.

"Who would do something like this?" Mudkip wanted to know.

"Those no good Blazin Pyros, that's who." Psyduck answered. Grimer and the kids looked at him. "That gang is no good I tell you, always causing mischief."

"But Charmander wouldn't do this." Grimer said. _"Would he_?" Psyduck looked at Grimer.

"Don't tell me that Charmander is one of them?" Psyduck wanted to know.

"Well yeah, but…" Psyduck gasped.

"_Oh dear me."_ He said. "Pretty soon Charmander will turn on us, and go to the dark side."

"_No!"_ Grimer protested, angrily. "Charmander is my best friend, he won't hurt a fly. There's _no_ way Charmander will move to the dark side, _never!"_

"That's what you think now." Treecko exclaimed. "But only the future will tell. If I were you, I would find a new best friend, the Charmander we used to know is a goner for sure."

"_No!"_ Grimer said. "Charmander's not like that! I don't believe you!"

"Suit yourself. You will learn soon enough."

"_I won't believe it!"_ Grimer echoed. Then he looked at everyone else. "He's _lying _right? _Right?_!" The other pokemon all looked unsure. Grimer didn't know who to believe.

"_My house has been TP'd_!" Jigglypuff yelled that afternoon. Everybody went by her, and looked at the house. Sure enough there was toilet paper draping all over the house.

"_Mom?"_ Azuril asked. "Who TP'd our house?"

"I don't know dear." Jigglypuff told her child. "I don't know." Grimer looked sad, not knowing what to do.

When Grimer was going home that evening, he looked up as he heard voices in the distance. It was the Brazin' Pyros! They were using the ironing boards as surfboards, racing down the slopes.

Grimer stepped back as one zoomed pass. He ducked as another flew over his head. He looked and couldn't believe it! There was Charmander, having fun on those ironing boards with the gang.

_"Charmander_?" Grimer asked himself. "You wouldn't_, would you_?" He then shook it off, thinking that he was imagining it, and continued on walking home.

A few days later, more mischievous things happened. Azuril's doll was stolen, and then found in a ditch covered in twigs and mud; food was stolen from the food stores, gas from the gas station, medicine from the Pokemon Center, and more. Everybody blamed the Blazin' Pyros, but Grimer just couldn't believe his friend was turning bad.

Then one day, when the gang was having a picnic outside, Houndoom spoke up.

"You know." He told the salamander. "If you want to continue in this gang, you can no longer hang around with that slimy blob friend of yours." Charmander put down his milk glass, shocked by the news.

"_What?"_ He asked. "You want me to break up with _Grimer?"_

_"Yeah_!" Charmeleon added. "You want to be cool, _don't you?"_

"Well yeah, but…"

"Then stop being friends with that stinky blob."

_"I can't_! Grimer's my best friend, there's _no way_ I'll do that to him, _never!_"

"Suit yourself, if you don't want to be cool like us."

"I want to be cool!"

"Then break up with him." Growlithe said. "It's easy as 1, 2, 3."

"_No!_ I'll never do that to Grimer! I'll…"

"_Yo Char!"_ Grimer shouted, joining them, picnic basket in hand. "How are things going?" he sat his basket on the grass beside his friend. Charmander became nervous as he looked at the gang, then at Grimer. He then sighed.

"Grimer." He stared. "There's something I must tell you."

"Then, let's sit and talk while we eat!" He tied a napkin around his neck.

_"No!"_ Grimer looked surprised.

_"Char?_ You okay? You seem to be acting well…not yourself since you joined this group. Is something bothering you?" Charmander took a deep breath, he couldn't believe he was about to do this.

"Grime," The salamander started. "We can't be friends anymore." Grimer looked shocked again.

_"Wh-what_? Charmander buddy, whatever are you saying? We've been friends _forever_! You can't be _serious!_" Charmander looked sad.

"I'm afraid I am."

"But, _why?_"

"Well, my new friends said that in order to be cool, I can no longer be your friend. So this is goodbye, I guess." Grimer then looked mad.

_"Char!"_ He shouted. "Can't you see what this gang is _doing _to you?" Charmander looked puzzled.

"What ever do you mean?" He wanted to know.

"_Open your eyes Char_! They're a major bad influence on you! They're stealing, and causing trouble and damage. They're bad Pokemon Charmander; I won't let you do this!" Charmander was mad now.

"_No!"_ He yelled. "They're teaching me to be cool!"

"Char, they're teaching you to be _uncool_ and bad! Come on Char, this group stinks." Grimer offered his hand. Charmander looked at it and slapped it. Grimer couldn't believe it!

"_NO!"_ The salamander erupted. "The only thing that stinks is _you!_" Grimer got mad at the insult.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"You won't let me join this gang, that's why!

"I'm _trying _to be a friend Char, this group is bad news! Why don't you see that?"

"Well if you were a friend, you would let me join this gang."

"If you're my friend, you'll know this gang is nothing but trouble!"

"Then I guess we're not friends anymore."

"That's fine with me, if you want to hang with this gang, then _fine_! But leave me out of it!"

_"I will!"_

_"Guys_!" Magby called, running with an invitation in hand. "I got your invitation; you guys are now officially invited to see…" Magby then realized the feud and gasped. He hid behind a nearby tree. He and Vulpix from the gang couldn't believe what was happening!

_"Hmmph_!" The two stormed away. Grimer grabbed his stuff. He then stuck out his tongue before leaving. Charmander, outranged, did the same.

"I don't need help; I can make decisions on my own!" He turned to the gang.

_"Good going_!" Houndoom congratulated Charmander. "You are now apart of the Blazin' Pyros! Welcome to the team."

_"Yay!"_ Charmander cheered, and continued eating.

"I got to warn the others!" Magby told himself. He dropped the invitation to the ground, as he dashed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_What?"_ All of Magby's friends and siblings asked, shocked by the terrible news.

_"Dair mot frimbs amymores_?" Pichu wanted to know.

"But they had been friends since the beginning of time." The Triplets all spoke at the same time. Magby looked sad at the ground. Mudkip went closer to her brother.

"_Magby_?" She asked. "Is this _true?_ Are Grimer and Charmander no longer friends? It can't be true, _can it_?"

"I'm afraid it is true." He answered. The pokemon gasped. "I saw it with my own eyes." The pokemon were sad, not knowing what to do. Magby then snapped his fingers, everybody looked at him.

"Which is why we're going to get them back together.

"_What_?" The pokemon gasped.

"_How?"_ Azuril wanted to know. Magby thought a second, and then got an idea.

"I got an idea." He said. All of the pokemon leaned in as Magby whispered the plan.

"_Got it_?" Magby finished. All the pokemon liked it, except Treecko.

"Why am I in this plan again?" He wanted to know.

"_Excuses me!"_ Pichu spoke. _"Questim_!"

"Yes, Pichu?" Magby asked. Pichu put down his hand.

"Um, wat's da plam's abouts? I chouldm't hears with all das whisperimgs." Magby sighed.

"I'll tell you on the way." He told the little rodent.

"_Okays_!" They were about to go when Mudkip spoke up.

"But what about rehearsal?" She asked. "Practice makes perfect, remember?"

"This is much more important." The aqua mouse replied. "Remember, you can't make peanut better and jelly sandwiches without the peanut better, and jelly! They won't taste as good without the other!"

"I guess."

So, the pokes followed Magby to put their plan into action.

The Blazin' Pyros got done with their picnic, and were packing up. Charmander saw the initiation and picked it up. Vulpix was near him.

"I was supposed to go to this play with Grimer." Charmander said. "I promised him, we do everything together."

"Then go." Vulpix told him. Charmander looked at the fox.

"Go with Grimer." He continued. "If you promise, then _go!_ A promise is a promise, and he's your best friend. You should go with him."

Charmander narrowed his eyes, crumpled the invitation, and threw it on the ground.

"Not anymore." The salamander said. "I don't want to go. I much rather hang with my new 'cool' friends." He was about to go to his and Monferno's motorcycle, when Vulpix got in his way.

"_Please_?" Vulpix begged. "Grimer's right. This group _is_ bad news. I suggest you go back being Grimer's friend. This group's dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt." Charmander shook his head, got on the back of the motorcycle, and put on his helmet. He then sat down, ready to go.

"_What do you know_? You're Houndoom's girl, aren't you?" This made Vulpix angry; she got in Charmander's face.

"I am _not _Houndoom's girl." She scolded. "And don't you _dare_ change this fanfic story into a Lady and the Tramp II parody."

"_Okay_!" Charmander promised. "Besides if this was that parody, I-I'll have to fall in love with you."

"Glad that's the case." She said. "Because you're not my type." Charmander looked dumbstruck.

"_What_?" He asked. Then he said. "You're right. You're not my type."

"_Charmander_!" Houndoom called to him. They were ready to hit the road. "Ready?"

"_Ready!"_ Charmander called back. Vulpix sighed, hopped into her and Combuskin's, put on her helmet, and then the whole gang drove away.

"_Charmander!_" Magby said when he saw him, and the gang resting in the shade under a tree. Charmander stood up, shocked.

"_Magby?_" He asked. "What are you doing here?" Magby went to him, and grabbed his hand.

_"Come on Charmander_!" Magby said. "There's someone who I like you to meet." Charmander looked at the gang, asleep under the shade. He looked back at Magby.

"_But, but, my friends_. What if they notice that I'm gone?"

"Don't worry." Magby assured him. "We'll be back before they awake. Now, come on!"

"Well, okay." Charmander gave in as Magby pulled him to where they were going.

Magby led him to a spot on a low hill, near where the gang was. A picnic basket and a picnic blanket were on the grass. Near those were Magby's siblings except Mudkip.

_"Where's Mudkip_?" Charmander wanted to know. Then came Mudkip, and Charmander couldn't believe who was with her, it was Grimer!

When Grimer saw him, he narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He forced to know.

_"Me?"_ Charmander shouted. "What are _you _doing here? There's _no_ way I'll eat with you."

_"Well yeah_? Well, there's _no _way I'll eat with _you!"_ The two mad pokemon crossed their hands madly, glaring at each other. Mudkip laughed nervously, and she and Azuril pushed the two near each other. The two still looked crossed at each other.

_"Sparkly apple juice_?" Magby asked, offering the two two glasses of sparkly apple juice.

"Don't mind if I do." Grimer grabbed his. Charmander did the same.

"Except I don't want to share with _this fool_!" With that, he purposely spilled his all over Charmander!

"_Aww!"_ Charmandewr screamed, and then did the same to Grimer. "That's like water, I could've _died _you idiot!"

_"Yeah!"_ Grimer said. "Well, I don't care!" Charmander gasped and the two turned around immediately, and stomped away.

"It didn't work." Mudkip observed. "Now what are we going to do?" Magby just stared after the once best friends

"_I-I don't know_." He admitted. Vulpix ran back to the gang.

That night, as Charmander slept under the shade, Vulpix snuck up, and eavesdropped on Houndoom's conversation with the rest of the gang.

"Remember." Houndoom told them. "Tomorrow, we'll guide that wimpy Charmander to the water that we made look like lava, and Charmander to jump in. If he dies, that's too bad, but at least we'll know it'll be too dangerous." Monferno laughed.

"That fool will think that we're being friendly, he'll have no clue that he'll jump to his grave."

_"Yeah_!" Charmeleon added. Then all of them laughed. Vulpix gasped.

"_I must warn Grimer_!" She then dashed off.

_"Stupid Charmander_!" Grimer said. He held up the friendship bracelet that Charmander had made for him when they were both in first grade. Clenching the bracelet, Grimer had tears in his eyes.

He shook it off, and was about to throw it on the ground when Vulpix yelled.

"_NOOOOO_!" Grimer looked at her as she approached.

_"No_." She said. Don't throw away your friendship with Charmander. Can't you see? He needs you."

_"No he doesn't_!" Grimer protested. "If he needs me, then he wouldn't have joined that stupid gang!"

"But Grimer. They're going to _kill_ him!" Grimer looked at her.

_"Yeah_? What do I care?"

"They made the water on the steep cliff look like lava so he can jump into it. He's jumping to his _grave;_ they're going to murder him without him even knowing it!" Grimer hesitated. Magby, his friends, and his siblings rushed passed him.

"_Time for the show Grimer_!" He called. "Come or you're going to miss it!" He, his siblings, and his friends disappeared in the distance.

Grimer paused again. Should he go to the play, or save Charmander?

"Well, in the end." Vulpix said. "I hope you make the right choice." She then dashed off again.

Grimer looked at the friendship ring. He then heard voices in his head, voices of when he and Charmander were in the First Grade.

"Charmander," Young Grimer said. "You're my very best friend."

"You're mine too." Yong Charmander added.

"And we'll always be friends, won't we?"

"Yeah, _forever and ever."_

Back in the present, Grimer held tightly to the bracelet. He fought back tears.

_"I got to save Char_!" He finally decided. He ran off, bracelet in hand.

Grimer had just made it when Charmander jumped in. Without thinking, Grimer lunged towards his friend with a mighty leap.

"Charmander." He shouted. '_NOOOOOOO!"_ Charmander looked at him.

_"Grimer?"_ He asked. Grimer attacked him, and the two tumbled on the ground. Charmander looked at Grimer. His eyes were closed.

_"Grimer?"_ Grimer didn't move. He then noticed the red paint can on the ground near them. He looked at the lava, and gasped as it dissolved into water.

"They _tricked me!"_ He realized. Then he hugged Grimer. "Oh, I was a jerk!" He then burst out crying as he hugged his friend.

"What was _with_ me?" He sobbed. "I was an absolute _jerk! _Oh Grimer, I'm sorry, so, so, sorry." He cried and cried. Vulpix felt sad.

"_Come on_." Houndoom told his chums. "Let's ditch this wimp." Charmander looked and yelled at them.

"Grimer was _right_!" He shouted. "You _are _a very bad gang! I am no longer part of your team, so, so, just get lost you _jerks!_" He turned back to Grimer, and continued sobbing.

"_Eh, who needs him_?" Houndoom huffed. "We still got my girl, right Vulpix?" He looked at Vulpix. Vulpix was outraged at him.

"I'm _not_ your girl!" she reminded him. "And if you laugh about someone's death, then I quit! It's just wrong and evil like-like you!" Houndoom and the gang were shocked!

"Come on." Houndoom decided. "Who needs them?" The gang hopped on their motorcycles, and drove away.

Vulpix went towards Charmander.

_"Charmander_." She spoke. "I'm very sorry that had to happen. _Charmander_?' Charmander still cried.

"No Vulpix." He told her. "This is my fault. Grimer told me this was a very bad gang, and I let him down. What kind of friend am I? A stupid one." Vulpix watched him cry.

Suddenly, Charmander heard a familiar voice.

"_Charmander?"_ Charmander looked, down. It was Grimer, he was alive!

_"Grimer_!" He shrieked, and hugged him tightly. "I thought I lost you." Vulpix smiled at the sight. Grimer smiled, and patted his friend.

"I though I lost you too bud." He said. Charmander then released him.

"Grimer, I'm so sorry. I was an awful friend to you lately."

"Apology accepted my BFF." With that, the two hugged again. Grimer then looked at his watch.

"_Oh my gosh_!" He cried. "The play!" Grimer got his friendship bracelet, the three of them then rushed off.

When they got there, Magby was guiding Pichu across the bridge into Pokebithia.

"Pokebithia." Magby concluded.

_"Awe!"_ Charmander said, disappointed. "We missed it. Even the part where Jess learns that Lola died."

"I'm glad you're not dead Char." Grimer told him. "We'll be friends forever, right?" As they all clapped, Charmander added.

"Yeah, _friends forever."_


End file.
